


无题

by Kelly1896



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Other, 岳父文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly1896/pseuds/Kelly1896
Relationships: 咕哒/兰斯洛特
Kudos: 1





	无题

一、

有人在敲门。

嗒嗒嗒，三下，不多也不少。外头雪很大，要分辨出夹裹在呼啸间的叩门声并非易事。

兰斯洛特本不打算开门，他正坐在壁炉前翻阅旧书，脸颊和纸张皆被火光烤得发红炽热，察觉动静后他向着那方向看去，拿不准这究竟是亡灵寻仇，抑或又一次幻觉使然。

从根源上而言这两者实无差异，活人也未见得会在这等天气，来一个冒牌修士家前寻晦气。兰斯洛特收回注视，然而微黄书页的字符似乎已失掉了全部魅力，

他一步步踱至门口，摩挲铜质把手良久，猛地拉开，无边风雪中不见任何旧日鬼魅，却猝不及防被一个蜷缩着的人形撞了满怀。

很好，经年磨砺出的敏锐依然奏效，兰斯洛特极少像现在这样庆幸这一点，男孩冷硬得像一块冰，仍不忘攥紧他手腕，触及之处泛起麻痹感与疼痛，冰块顶在他胸前，一点微弱的喘息砸向他心口。

隔着一个世界的风雪他听到一声轻叹，微乎其微，近乎错觉，随即便在理智之前将他迎到身边。

壁炉只是重焕生机的第一步，即使在炉火前，险些被冻僵的幸运儿仍留恋着更为温煦的热度。藤丸立香费力看他一眼，挂满眉睫的白霜一半蹭在了他襟口，剩下的融后滑落宛如泪痕，“...请求您的原谅。”他唇舌尚嫌僵硬无序，所幸落在自己颈上的吐息已有几分热气。

兰斯洛特任他劫后余生有恃无恐，眉峰紧蹙之余只得收紧了臂弯。

二、

我们之间什么事都没有，我只是抗拒这一切的发生。

藤丸立香捧着马克杯啜饮，双眼低垂掩藏在热气氤氲后。兰斯洛特足够耐心想等他先开口，就此不慎双双落入沉默。

“她很好，和以前一样，比那还要好。”半杯热咖啡落肚方才回过神，男孩终于看向他，蓝宝石一样却没多少焦距，浅言辄止，但兰斯洛特听得出折转前的深意。

这就是这场对话的必然性了，感谢传统，“你只是在恐惧责任，订婚是个开始...每个人都会对婚姻感到惶恐。”他艰难地挑拣出一些听上去足够得体的话语，尽管兰斯洛特认为自己在这个话题上并无多少发言权。

“责任是我最乐于面对的词，”藤丸立香勉强露出一个微笑，轻而易举抹去他的努力，“婚姻也是，但现在一切都不一样了，什么都没发生，可我没法接受这些。”

你该庆幸他的坦诚总归发生在婚约开始之前。

也可能是因为那双蓝眼睛中的苦恼过于认真，或是他相信玛修总不会真正受到伤害，除疲倦外兰斯洛特提不起更多情绪，虽然他确信作为一个父亲此时给眼前这小子来上一拳也不为过。

他毫不畏惧将有可能目睹最糟糕的结果，但除玛修与这少年尚未成型的婚约无疾而终外，另有一些没来由的忧心。

三、

由此开始的部分更像一场无稽的梦境马戏。

这事本身足够令人感到绝望。

男孩的掌心火热，口中除却咖啡香，还残留着点甜津津的寒意，兰斯洛特拒绝去想象他是如何在门前徘徊，吞咽风雪以求片刻安宁，或者就着一腔冲动，飞奔而来不屑于披上一件宽厚外衣。

他不想用传统意义上的权威来获取一些权力，即使他有机会，于情于理，但他只是放任自己头脑空白，僵在原地。

这事离谱但也总不至于过分震惊，他自己年轻时也不免为了些执拗之事众叛亲离，这没什么大不了，赎罪与报应从来互为表里。

只是恍神间他仍安静地坐在炉火边，这温驯少年理应对另一人吐露密语，他得以躲在门后，咀嚼一室无澜平静。

“是您牵她走过的，订婚时的红毯，”藤丸立香嗓音滞涩，指节打颤仍紧扣他手腕，全不在意会留下怎样痕迹，“您得为此负责。”

他没得到什么回应，只有一声叹息，日后还将有更多，眼下他无暇顾及，少年俯身亲吻他手背，虔诚而热烈，连带崭新的红痕一起，进一步占据他所剩仅数的自尊心。

兰斯洛特祈祷他，不会过早的后悔。

Fin.


End file.
